Obsessions
by Celestial Fey
Summary: AU. Clockwork didn't save Danny's family and friends in TUE, and Danny only had time to save Sam and Tucker. Mourning the loss of his family and trying to prevent himself from turning evil, Danny desperately clings to the only two people he has left. DxS
1. Chapter 1

Heat and dust swirled around them. Debris fell heavily to the ground, some of the pieces hit his head, back, and shoulders. They would leave bruises in the mornings, but he didn't care. It didn't matter to him. His arms fell limply to his sides, the three people he had seized stumbled and fell to the ground in the hole and pile of ashes that was left by the exploding fast food joint. The dust made his eyes water.

Or maybe those were just tears.

"No..." Danny whispered hoarsely. "Mom... Dad... Jazz..." a sob erupted from his throat, his shoulders shaking violently.

Sam inched over to him, "Danny... I'm so sorry," her voice was choked and hushed. She coughed in the dust, her arms coming around to pull Danny to her. "I'm so... _so_ sorry..."

Danny wilted into her embrace, tears streaming down his face. He clung to her like a lifeline, and she ran her hand through his hair soothingly. She offered no words of comfort, knowing that they would mean nothing. She just held him, his head buried in her shoulder, his breathing ragged and punctuated by sobs.

"I'm sorry, Danny," Tucker muttered. "I can't believe, after all this, it still happened." He hardly paid attention to his own tears. How could they not cry? For Sam and Tucker, the Fentons had been a second family, a second home, one they spent almost as much time in as their own house. He moved forward next to them, pulling both of them into a hug. None of them noticed their English teacher, his eyes wide, watching them with a mixture of horror and deep regret.

He knew it was mere coincidence that he had survived. He had been behind Tucker when they were bound to the Nasty Burger sauce container. Danny had grabbed the first people he could reach, and Lancer had been among them.

If he hadn't called the Fentons out there that day, this might have never happened. Yes, Danny had been cheating, but as half an hour ago had proved – had it really been only half an hour? That had not been Danny... Or, perhaps it was, the evil version of Danny – that was hard to wrap his mind around, Danny was mischievous, certainly, but _evil_? Only something horrible could do that to that boy.

In that moment, Lancer swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to salvage what was left of Daniel Fenton's life.

* * *

Officer Jones had seen stranger things in his time as a police officer in Amity Park than an explosion caused by overheating Burger Sauce... But he hadn't ever seen a strange thing that was quite so tragic as the three young teenagers sitting numbly in the debris. The teacher had been more self-away, coming easily, but the children had not yet seemed to notice their apearance.

"Kids, you need medical attention," Jones said kindly. He tried to pry them up, but the middle boy- the one with fair skin and black hair, refused to let go of the other two. "Kid, it's okay, we're here to help."

The boy turned towards him. Jones shivered at the hard look in his green eyes, _'are his eyes... glowing?'_

"Danny..." The girl said softly.

The boy, Danny, blinked slowly, and hesitantly let go of his friends. Jones watched with morbid fascination as the odd green eyes faded slowly into tearful blue.

Jones helped them into the ambulance when it came, and he soon forgot about the kids during the investigation.

But he somehow knew that he would never forget that boy's eyes.

* * *

"Mister Masters. We regret to inform you that Mrs Madeline Fenton and Mr Jack Fenton, along with their daughter Jasmine, passed away in an explosion last night. Daniel Fenton survived the explosion, and according to his parents will, you are his godfather and therefore legal guardianship has passed to you."

"I see," Vlad fought to keep his voice calm, though the hand holding the phone was trembling. "I shall be in Amity Park within two days."

"Very well, Mister Masters."

Vlad set down the phone with a polite goodbye, blinking back sudden tears. After all these years of planning, all years of his obsession, he had never been prepared to lose Maddie. Not so suddenly, without warning...

And he had never expected that he mourned Jack as well.

It was like a fog had lifted from his head. He loved Maddie, yes, but something in him had turned it into an obsession, viewing her like an object to be won not a person. It had transformed his respect and affection for his once best friend into something else, and now the good memories were coming back. Studying for tests together, joking, playing games... They had been young and such good friends once.

And now he was gone. They were both gone, and he had spent the last twenty years of his life blaming him for something that he now realized wasn't so important.

Vlad ran his hands through his hair as memories flickered through his head like lightning.

"What have I done?"

"Daddy?"

Vlad jumped, half-turning in his seat to see a little girl of about seven years old, with shoulder length black hair and sky blue eyes, approaching. "Daddy, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Oh, Danielle..." Vlad stared at the girl for a moment. Here was another result of his freakish obsession. This poor, unstable girl of only a couple months old but seven years of growth. Until five minutes ago, he had not cared whether she lived or died, but with the fog gone, he found himself horrified at the thought of losing her.

He gathered his 'daughter' into his arms. "Daniel's... you remember me telling you about Daniel, don't you?" he asked hesitantly. She nodded, and so Vlad continued. "Daniel's parents just died. He's an orphan now. And I just realized that I had been blaming Daniel's father for something that I shouldn't have been."

Danielle blinked, confused, but she nodded, "What will Danny do, daddy, if he's got no more parents?"

"Assuming he can stand me long enough... he will move in with us... Would you like that, Danielle?" Vlad asked. Danielle nodded happily.

"Yeah! It will be like getting a big brother! A big brother who won't melt and go away," she added sadly. Vlad cringed at the thought of his other, more unstable clones of Daniel. There was no way to save them, he knew, but he would try to make their lives as comfortable as possible in the meantime. And as for Danielle.

He would find a way to stabilize her.

"Danielle, dear," Vlad said. "I want you to promise me something."

"What, daddy?" Wide, innocent blue eyes looked up at him curiously.

"No matter what happens, until I find a way to stabilize you, I want you to stay human, unless you need to defend yourself," Vlad added.

"But I thought you wanted me to help you with something when I got old enough," Danielle blinked, confused.

"I don't need that anymore," Vlad nearly panicked at the thought of his former goals. "No, just stay human, darling."

"Alright, daddy!" Danielle hugged him again. "When is Danny moving in?"

"I was thinking that we could move there," Vlad said. "Daniel will be very sad, and I don't think he will want to come here."

"We're moving?" Danielle tilted her head. "Should I pack my stuff?"

"Yes, dear. We need to catch a plane soon. You'll help Daniel cheer up, won't you?"

"Yup! I can show him my rocket collection!" Danielle hopped off Vlad's lap. "I'm going to go pack, daddy!"

"Alright dear, I'll be in my room if you need me!" Vlad called after the girl. He headed towards the stairs.

He would make things better somehow.

* * *

**A/N:** In this AU, basically, Danny did manage to transform again, but he only reached them like half a second before the explosion, having time only to grab Tucker and Sam (and Lancer, who was behind them), and turn them intangible. The explosion went through them, but the others still died. Still an angsty AU, but he's still got Sam and Tucker. And Vlad... I have a couple theories that I'm going to implement here.

Danielle is seven because she hasn't finished growing to 'twelve' yet. The other clones have not died yet...

Hopefully, this story will span the rest of the one and a half seasons, covering the other incidents in the story as they would have occurred had Danny's parents died.

Feedback welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Moonlight streamed through the windows, illuminating the plain floor and walls of the Foley household living room. It also illuminating the oddly small form curled up on the couch, as Mrs Foley saw when she finally succumbed to the unsettling feeling and went down the stairs.

"Danny? What are you doing down here?"

The boy jumped, hastily wiping his eyes before he turned her way. "S-sorry, Mrs Foley, I just c-couldn't... couldn't sleep."

"I understand, dear, but you need to get some rest." Mrs Foley put a kindly hand on his shoulder, "You're pale as a ghost." Inwardly, she cringed at the usage of her words. He probably didn't need to be reminded of his parents obsession right then, but he let out a laugh. A small one, but it was real.

"You don't know the half of it," Danny mumbled.

Mrs Foley blinked, confused by his words, "What do you mean by that?"

"I..." Danny stared, unseeing, at the wall, his mind obviously on other matters. "I'll tell you... later..." He whispered softly. "You and Mr Foley..." the thought of doing so seemed to pain him. "I _will_ tell you," he seemed to be convincing himself.

"It doesn't matter," Mrs Foley decided. "I don't know what you're talking about, but if you don't want to tell us, it's okay. We're still here for you, Danny." And then, because it felt like the right thing to do, she hugged him as if he was her own child. Danny stiffened, and then relaxed at her gentle, motherly touch, though the thought that he would never get another hug from his own mother insisted on making itself known to him.

* * *

"You can't do this," Sam gaped at her parents, her face flushed with anger. "Danny's entire family dies and you want to put another restraining order on him? He didn't do anything?"

"Except endanger you. I can't believe you were that close to the explosion!" Her father fumed. "No, you are not seeing the Fenton boy again, and no number of pink dresses will change our minds."

"Is it really because of the explosion, or is it because he's not rich and preppy?" Sam accused. Her parents winced. "You've been looking for an excuse to get rid of him as long as I can remember. The explosion is just the perfect excuse for you, isn't it? Isn't it?!" Her voice raised an octave in anger. "I don't give a damn about your agendas. My best friend just lost his family and you want to keep me away from him?!"

"Th-that's not-"

DING DONG.

"I'll get it," her mother said instantly. "We will finish this discussion later." She stalked off. Sam continued to glare at her father, who was trying not too look too guilty. They heard the door open, and then Sam rushed over to the door when she heard her mother speak.

"M-Mister Masters! To what do I owe this visit?"

"I was looking for my godson. I am aware that he is good friends with your daughter and I was wondering if she knew where he was," Vlad's slick, polite voice sounded. Sam rounded the corner and peeked around the doorframe.

"Your godson?" Pamela repeated.

"Yes, perhaps you know him? Young Daniel Fenton. His parents were quite good friends of mine back in college, and of course, in light of recent events, I am now his legal guardian."

"You're _what_?!" Sam shrieked. "They made you... his _godfather_?!"

"Ah, Samantha, there you are," Vlad, surprisingly, looked wan and a little bit sad. "How is Daniel holding up?"

"Do you _care_?" Sam shot. "I thought you just cared about your stupid obsession!"

"Samantha! Be polite to Mr Masters!" Pamela snapped. She turned to Vlad with a fake, sugary smile, "Danny is staying with the Foleys, Mr Masters."

"Mom!" Sam protested.

"Thank you, Mrs Manson," Vlad said sincerely. "Well, I imagine I will see you later, Samantha."

Sam stared, her nerves quivering with anticipation and worry for her friend, as the billionaire left the house.

"About the restraining order on the Fenton boy... perhaps it's not necessary after all," Pamela slowly, staring after Vlad's back.

"Thanks," Sam said absently. _'I need to warn Danny...'_

She darted out the door.

* * *

"Danny!"

Sam's voice cut through the dim fog of his mind. He shook his head to clear it, willing away the images from the explosion. "Sam?" His voice was still hoarse and choked, and he cleared his throat.

"Danny, Vlad is here," Sam said breathlessly, clinging to the doorframe. She was sweating, having obviously just run all the way there. "He told my mom that he's been made your legal guardian."

"What?!" Tucker, who had followed her up the stairs, gasped. Danny's eyes just widened.

"Vlad... he's here?"

"He'll be here any minute," Sam gasped out. "I managed to beat him here because his limo had to stick to the roads."

"What does he want?"

Sam shivered at the blank look in Danny's eyes. "I don't know."

Danny got to his feet, "I'll hear him out."

"You'll what?!" Tucker yelped. "But Danny, he wants- wanted... to..."

"It's not like he can do anything to mom and dad now," Danny said vaguely.

"Alright, we'll hear him out," Sam sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing, Danny."

Suddenly, the life seemed to spring back into his eyes, along with the green glow. "No! I said I'd hear him out, I didn't say I trust him. I don't want either of you anywhere _near_ him. For that matter," he hurried over to their bags, pulling specter deflectors out and handing them to both of them. "Keep ghost hunting equipment on you at all times while he's here, got it?"

"We'll be careful," Sam promised nervously. Danny relaxed slightly, the glow fading from his eyes.

"Danny! Someone is here to see you!" Mrs Foley called up the stairs.

"Stay here," Danny hissed at them, before heading down the stairs.

Under most circumstances, they would have followed regardless of his warnings, but neither of them wanted to tip him over the edge right then.

Danny walked quickly down the stairs to see the Foleys conversing politely with Vlad.

"Vlad, what are you doing here?" There was only a faint hint of accusation in his voice.

"Daniel. I am so sorry for your loss, dear boy," Vlad said. Danny froze.

There was genuine regret and sadness in his voice.

"Mrs Foley, would you mind terribly if Daniel and I had a moment alone?" Vlad asked the woman politely.

"O-oh, of course not. Come on, Maurice," Mrs Foley dragged her husband out of the room.

"What do you want, Plasmius?" Danny repeated.

"Whether you believe it or not, Daniel. I want nothing more than your own well being. And I am no longer Plasmius," Vlad added.

"No longer Plasmius?" Danny repeated. Whatever he had been expecting, it was not that. "You're human?"

"Not quite. I am still half ghost, but I can no longer transform. Losing Maddie made me lose my ability to transform. I still have limited access to my powers, but I'm afraid I would be rather easy to defeat should you choose to do so," Vlad informed him.

"Then why are you here?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Your parents' will names me as your godfather," Vlad said. "I know you are probably repulsed by the idea of living with me, but give it time, and maybe you will change your mind... or at least I hope so...Whatever your decision, it will be yours to make and I will not force you."

"You... won't?"

"No, Daniel. I will not manipulate people anymore, not like I used to. I couldn't even if I wanted to, without access to my full ghost powers," Vlad sighed. "I will merely ask you to consider what I can do for you. I will, of course, provide all expenses where ever you choose to live."

"I don't trust you, Plas- Vlad. You know that," Danny looked the older man squarely in the eye.

"I know, Daniel. I have done nothing to _deserve_ trust from you. But I have changed, and I will prove it," Vlad dug out a slip of paper with a number and address on it. "If you need anything, anything at all, you can call me or visit me here."

Danny took it hesitantly. "Alright."

"Goodbye, Daniel."

To Vlad's surprise and delight, the boy favored him with a farewell, "Bye, Vlad." Before he turned and headed back up the stairs. At the landing, Vlad could see Tucker and – was that the Manson girl? How had she beaten him there? - asking Danny what they had talked about.

Shaking his head, Vlad went to say goodbye to the Foleys and thank them for their hospitality.

* * *

"So, he just wanted... to _invite_ you to live with him? No tricks, no threats? Do you believe him?" Sam demanded.

"No... not entirely," Danny said.

"Then you believe him a bit?" Tucker inferred.

Danny gave them a pained, sad look. "You didn't... you didn't see the future Vlad. He had every chance to kill me, but he didn't. He had a picture, you know," Danny's eyes took a far-off look as he remembered. "The same one he had of the college days, the one that in this time had dad ripped out of it, but in the future it was whole. He... I think most of the reason he was so obsessed was because of his ghost half. Twenty years of obsession building up, with it suddenly gone... he seems almost normal. He says he can't turn into Plasmius anymore, because of mom's... mom's death..."

"Why?" Tucker asked, completely bewildered. Sam, however, seemed to understand.

"Ghosts can't exist without an obsession," Sam said softly. "He's... well... a paradox, really. A ghost without an obsession, but he can't just move on because he's not really dead."

"I'm going to lay down," Danny said abruptly. They blinked at him.

"R-right, Danny," Sam nodded. "Go ahead."

They watched him stumble into the guest bedroom and shut the door, feeling almost like he was shutting them out of his life. If it weren't for his concern earlier, that almost might have become something more.

"Hey, Sam," Tucker said hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"You said ghosts can't exist without an obsession... And if we're going to believe Vlad, that includes half-ghosts, right?" Tucker asked.

"Yes..."

"Then... What is Danny's obsession?"

* * *

**A/N:** … This makes me sad to write, and I haven't even _started_ on the real angst yet!

Just to warn you, I'm insanely fond of minor characters... Expect them to play roles in this, especially the Foleys.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

"How did you beat Vlad here, anyway?" Tucker asked Sam with a small amount of awe. Sam sighed.

"I got lucky," she admitted. "I knew the way around Amity Park. Vlad doesn't. He had to stick to the roads and there was a car accident by the streets. I just cut through a couple back yards and jumped a few fences to get here first... I hope I didn't mess up your neighbors garden too badly," she added thoughtfully.

"Man, you're amazing, Sam," Tucker grinned at her, looping an arm around her shoulders. "You do so much for us."

Sam simply looked at the closed door of the guest bedroom where Danny was staying, "Not enough, obviously."

"Sam-"

"I'm going to go beg a cookie off of your mom," Sam said abruptly. She hurried down the stairs, leaving Tucker alone on the landing.

With a frustrated sigh, he rubbed his forehead, "Stupid, self-sacrificing... Why do I put up with you two?"

He didn't expect or need an answer from them. He knew already.

* * *

_The Mansion of Vlad Masters..._

"How did it go, Daddy?" Danielle chirped as Vlad went through the front door. Her small arms were around his waist in a gleeful hug before he could even blink. "Is Danny coming to stay with us?"

"No," Vlad replied sadly. "Not yet, at any rate... He might even never come stay with us?"

Danielle released him with a scowl, "Why not? You're the nicest Daddy ever!"

Tears threatened to come to his eyes as he thought over the reason behind this sweet little girl's creation. He knelt down and put his hands on her shoulders, willing her to understand, "I was not always, Danielle. I was very selfish, I made a lot of mistakes. It will take time for Daniel to forgive me, if he does at all, and he has every right never to forgive me. I'm not even sure if I should hope that he will," Vlad hung his head.

Danielle was quiet for a moment, "You said that I'm a lot like Danny, right?"

"Yes, Danielle. If you were older, I have no doubt that you would be almost exactly the same."

"Then Danny will forgive you," Danielle said confidently. "I forgive lots of stuff, so Danny will too. There's no way he won't."

Vlad no longer contained the tears, instead he pulled his 'daughter' into a hug. "Thank you, Danielle. That means a lot to me."

* * *

_The Foley Household..._

It was cold.

His skin prickled, his insides turning numb and icelike, cutting through his thoughts and depression like hot knives through butter. His breath came out wispy, visible despite the warmth of the room.

A ghost was nearby.

_'Not here,' _Danny hardly recognized his own thoughts as he got to his feet, his eyes glowing with a furious light. _'Leave Tucker and his family alone.' _

It was so easy to go ghost. Only the slightest shifting of his priorities, turning his thoughts from anger at the ghost to the desire to get rid of it for the sake of the family he was staying with.

The ghost was weak, but Danny beat it soundly, near to unconsciousness – could a ghost be knocked out? - before sucking it into the thermos. It was then he snapped out of his daze, and he started to tremble at the thought of how violent he had become in his battles. He didn't even know where he was, so focused he had been on fighting.

It didn't take him long to figure it out. He was on Sam's street, the houses were almost as familiar to him as his own neighbors.

The desire to see her overwhelmed his other thoughts, and he floated almost drunkenly towards her bedroom window and floated through the glass. She was still awake, reading a book in bed, and when she felt the sudden drop in temperature she gave a start, dropping the book in alarm before she saw who it was.

"Danny? What's wrong?"

Danny gave her a helpless look, one that told her quite plainly _"everything"_ and she pulled him to the side of her bed and into a hug, letting him cry on her shoulder.

* * *

_The Mansion of Vlad Masters..._

"Good morning, Danielle," Vlad greeted with a yawn as he came down the stairs the next morning. Danielle looked up cheerfully over her bowl of cereal.

"Morning, Daddy!" She chirped.

"I see you found yourself something to eat," Vlad noted. "Our new cook will be arriving later today, so tomorrow we will have some proper breakfast."

"That's okay, Daddy," Danielle smiled. "I like cereal, do you want some?"

"Thank you, Danielle."

Danielle hopped up and grabbed the milk, depositing it, and the box of fruit loops, in front of him.

Vlad stared at the box for a moment.

"Daddy?"

"On second thought, Danielle, I think I'm going to have a different kind of cereal..."

Danielle blinked, but shrugged and hurried to grab him another box. Vlad's smile, which had fallen off at the sight of the box of fruit loops, returned. "You're such a helpful girl."

"I like helping people," Danielle said proudly. "I help everyone all the time."

"That's a good quality," Vlad told her. "You will go far like that."

Danielle was beaming from the praise throughout the rest of breakfast. The moment she finished, though, she fixed Vlad with an important look, "Daddy?"

"Yes Danielle?"

"Can we go shopping today?"

Vlad looked at her curiously, "Whatever for?"

"The TV said that Christmas is coming up and I should buy presents before everything is sold out," Danielle recited. "Can we go to Wal-Mart?"

_'I need to install something to block the advertisements,' _Vlad thought to himself. "How about we go to a bunch of different stores, Danielle?"

"But the TV said things are cheapest at Wal-Mart," Danielle's lip trembled.

"Danielle, money is not an issue for me. But we can go to Wal-Mart if you really want."

"Yay! Thank you Daddy!" Danielle leaped from her chair and hugged him tightly around the middle.

"Who are you going to buy presents for?" Vlad asked with a laugh.

"For Daddy and Danny, of course!" Danielle giggled. "And for the new servants, and my brothers, and-"

Danielle didn't notice the way Vlad's face had fallen at the mention of the other failed clones.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter will be Christmas, and then we'll be back on track for the series. Terribly sorry about the delay, but I have a VERY GOOD EXCUSE! You see, I am in all advanced classes at school, I am writing another AU fanfic on this account, and I have another account that I don't associate with (Because... I'm doing experiments on popularity. Really quite fascinating stuff, actually.) So I apologize both for the delay and for the shortness of the chapter. On the bright side, I have quite a bit of other parts of the fanfic written already and ready for posting when I get that far.

Also, the idea of a young Danielle wanting to do whatever advertisements say amuse me. Don't you remember being that young and worshiping commercials? XD

Hope you all enjoyed this!


	4. Chapter 4

It was one of those perfect, sunny days that the citizens of rainy places dreamed of and citizens of sunny places hated. The sunlight glinted off of the brilliant green grass, watered and cut to perfection, and the shadows that were thrown by the trees and stones were short, almost to the point of nonexistence.

Despite the sunlight, the breeze was strong and the air was chilly with late December air. It would be Christmas in a little over a week, but their gathering was no celebration, and the chilly air only served to remind them more of the reason for their presence. The cold was like that of ghosts, and ghosts were something central to the family being buried that day.

One by one, a select few funeral goers stood and spoke, offering bits and pieces of the lives of the deceased, some of which Danny had not even known before. He made no attempt to speak: he didn't trust himself to say anything. Instead he sat, hunched in his chair, with his head lowered and his hair covering his eyes. On his left, Sam sat with her hand clasping his, and on his right, Tucker sat with his hand on Danny's shoulder. That did more to comfort him than the vague words the man doing the service said.

The funeral seemed to take forever, and yet at the same time it seemed like only perhaps an hour. When the coffins were buried and the other goers left to the gathering at Vlad's manor, only Danny, Sam, and the Foleys remained at the gravestones.

"I take it you don't want to go get food at Vlad's," Sam inferred gently. Danny just shook his head, his eyes never leaving the graves. "Are... you okay?" she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I-I'm fine," Danny choked out. He raised his free hand to wipe his eyes. "I-it's hard. But... I'm okay... I-I'll be okay. I won't turn into that..."

"That's not what she meant," Tucker sighed. "We don't think you're going to end up evil. We mean _now_, with the funeral, and everything..."

"I... I don't know..."

And abruptly, he found the sight of the gravestones repulsive. He didn't want to look at them. He didn't want to see names of his family, forever etched into stone, another reminder that they were dead and would never come back.

"C-can we go b-back to your house?" Danny pleaded suddenly, still rubbing at his eyes in a vain attempt to control his tears. "I-I don't feel like... l-like being here, right n-now."

"Yeah, of course," Tucker replied hastily. He and Sam led Danny back to the car, Tucker's family trailing behind them.

* * *

"Daddy," Danielle whispered. "Danny and his friends aren't here," she shifted from one foot to the other, most of her concentration spent on holding still. She had insisted on coming to the funeral, despite Vlad's warnings that she might find it boring. She had found it sad, though, and had even ended up crying a little bit. It had been easy enough to get one of the staff to come, pretending to be her guardian, and nobody had asked her name, assuming from her resemblance to Danny that she was a cousin. "Why aren't they here?"

"I imagine Daniel didn't feel like coming," Vlad sighed. "It can only be expected."

Danielle tilted her head, confused, but shrugged and accepted it, going to talk the ear off of one of Vlad's college friends.

* * *

The trip back to the Foley Household was in total silence. Nobody felt much like saying anything.

Danny was lost in thought, his mind constantly flickering back to the gravestones, and to the image still forever imprinted in his head – of his family, Sam, Tucker, and Lancer, trapped in the Nasty Burger moments before its explosion. If he had just told them...

He gathered his courage as they pulled into the driveway, determined to do what he now felt he should have done ages ago. "Mr and Mrs Foley?"

"Yes Danny?"

"I need to tell you both something. Something really, really important."

They were in the livingroom now, the door safely closed behind them. Sam and Tucker looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're going to tell them about... that?" Sam asked in surprise. Danny nodded.

"_Now?_ Are you sure, man?" Tucker said nervously.

Danny nodded again, "Now or never," he tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

Tucker's parents looked at him blankly, waiting for him to speak again. Danny opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it, unable to think of the words.

"I'll... just show you."

Danny closed his eyes and let his power gather. He didn't need to see to know that the ring would now be passing by his shoulders, then neck, and finally his head. He could hear the soft gasps of Tucker's parents, and a soft thud of someone sitting down very quickly.

"Danny, you're... t-the ghost kid?" Tucker's father managed to stutter out, awed and terribly confused. Danny opened his eyes to look at their reactions and nodded. Tucker's father was standing, but his mother had plopped down on the couch, her hands over her mouth and her eyes wide.

Slowly, Tucker's mom lowered her hands, "This... this is what you were talking about before, weren't you?"

"Yeah," Danny nodded.

"I thought... I don't know... I thought maybe you were doing drugs, or in a gang, or... or... I don't know," Tucker's mom babbled. She had been planning on mentioning it later, trying to find out whatever the things they were involved in were, as soon as Danny had been given enough time to mourn. "I never guessed... How did this happen? You've been d-dead the entire time?"

"Not... not really," Danny fumbled. He didn't really know how to explain it. "As best as we could figure, I'm half ghost. The ghost portal... you know about that right? I was... I was standing in it when it activated. It gave me my powers. Please don't tell anyone," he added, biting his lip. "I mean, I understand if you do, because Sam and Tucker wouldn't have been at the Nasty Burger if I wasn't half ghost. And I won't get all vengeful or anything if you want me to leave. I really would understand..."

"It's not your fault, Danny," Sam insisted.

"Yeah, man," Tucker agreed.

Danny threw them a guilty look before looking back at Tucker's parents, looking for all the world like he was prepared for them to declare him a monster.

Instead, Mrs Foley carefully got to her feet and looked at him for a moment, "I never noticed before. The only difference is your coloring. But what is this nonsense of us kicking you out or telling on you?" Mrs Foley asked sternly. "You've been friends with Tucker since... Was it kindergarten? We are not going to send you away. Right, Maurice?" She looked to her husband. Mr Foley nodded.

"Of course not."

"However, I do think I need to go take a nap," Mrs Foley said shakily. "This is quite a shock."

Mr Foley agreed, and they smiled at Danny one last time and then went up the stairs. Danny stared after them for a few moments and then turned human again.

"I... wasn't sure what to expect," Danny admitted to Sam and Tucker, the faintest hint of a smile on his face.

Tucker grinned in relief. "Well, I guess everybody's just gotten used to things, what with us living in Amity Park. I'm glad my parents didn't freak."

* * *

**A/N:** Ugh, I don't like this chapter much. But it was necessary to bridge the gap between TUE and the Christmas special. Next Chapter – CHRISTMAS TIME!

Just so you know, Mrs and Mr Foley are going to have a very long talk with each other before they take that nap. They're not really sure how to react, except that they don't want to just abandon Danny. But they're good people, and they seemed extraordinarily calm about things in Reality Trip, so I can see them kind of reacting like this.

I hate writing funeral scenes. I've been to exactly two funerals that I can actually remember. I could have had a priest guy talking about stuff, but I hated the one funeral of that type I'd been too, and the guy kept quoting unrelated passages. Thus the vague.

I seriously need to think of a name for Mrs Foley. I can't just keep calling them Mr and Mrs Foley!


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas eve dawned dark and cloudy, as if reflecting Danny's mood.

He'd always hated Christmas. His parents eternal argument over whether or not Santa Claus existed had driven his mood to rock bottom every year as long as he could remember.

He would give anything to have them arguing about Santa Claus again.

Knock, knock. "Danny?"

"Yeah, Tuck?" His voice sounded pained and hoarse. Danny hastily cleared his throat. "What's up?"

"Sam and I were going to go Christmas shopping," Tucker's voice sounded like he was desperately trying to sound normal. "Do you want to come? I know you hate christmas and all, but -"

"I'll come," he hurried to his feet and opened the door. Anything to get his mind off of his parents. It wasn't so bad when he was with Tucker and Sam.

Tucker raised an eyebrow, "You look like crap. Go take a shower,"

Danny blinked at him and ran a hand through his hair with a disgusted expression. It had been like that for days. He kept forgetting to shower or eat until someone reminded him. He hurried over to the bathroom he was now sharing with Tucker.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Mikey!" Sam smiled. The little redheaded bespectacled teenage boy shrieked.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE BEING CHEERFUL! IT'S A TRAP! IT'S A TRAAAAP!" And with that, Mikey ran off through the mall, screaming like the end of the world was coming. Sam blinked.

"What's with him?"

"What's with _you?_" Danny blinked. "I would have thought you hated the commercialism of Christmas. Christmas is lame anyway."

They stared at each other in confusion for a moment, before Tucker allowed himself a small grin.

"Wow, to think we've known each other for years and I'm the only one whose seen both of you at Christmas time before." He blinked, spotting a hot girl and sliding off to flirt with her, and was met with only a slap. Sam hurried after him, but not before grabbing Danny and tugging him along.

"You mean Danny's always been moody around Christmas? How could anyone hate Christmas?" She threw them both bewildered looks.

"His mom and dad-" Tucker cut himself off, his eyes widening in horror. "I-I mean-"

"It's okay, Tucker," Danny cringed. "Mom and dad always... u-used t-to fight about the existence of Santa Clause all the time. It was... kinda upsetting."

"Y-yeah," Tucker mumbled. A glum silence fell over them. They hardly spoke again except to say goodbye when they walked Sam to her house and then walked back to Tucker's house, trying very hard not to look at Danny's house as they passed. Danny went to sleep almost immediately, hoping to forget about Christmas the next day.

And his first Christmas without his family's traditional argument.

* * *

"Oi, Dipstick."

Danny woke from his sleep with a start, already half-transformed before he even opened his eyes to see Ember McClain staring at him haughtily, floating lazily over his bed. In an instant, green energy was gathering in his hands as he glared down his foe. Looking behind her, he could see Johnny 13 and Kitty standing behind her.

"Dude chill," Johnny rolled. "You're late. We came to get you."

"Late for what? What the are you doing here? Get out of Tucker's house!" Danny flew into the air.

"... Nobody told him?" Kitty looked between Ember and Johnny.

"I thought you guys did," Ember protested. "You both get along with the dipstick better than the rest of us."

"What. Are. You. Talking. About?!" Danny demanded.

"The _Truce_!" Ember said as if it explained everything.

"Truce?"

"The Christmas Truce!" Johnny proclaimed. "From sundown Christmas Eve to sundown on Christmas, there's no fighting between ghosts. We all have a Christmas party, and you're attending." Jhonny and Ember both grabbed the dumbstruck Danny's arms and started pulling him towards the wall. It was only then that he noticed that all of them were sporting cheerful Christmas hats.

"Wh-what?!"

"_All_ ghosts share the truce," Kitty told him flatly. "Half-ghosts included. Come on."

"The Lunch Lady's been dying to get some more meat in you for ages, and Skulker wants to show off his new weapon before he goes after you again tomorrow night," Ember grinned.

"W-wait!"

They flew him through the neighborhood until they arrived at the empty Fenton Works. He hadn't been there since returning the last ghost he had captured, and the sight of it dark and silent made his chest hurt. But they kept going, through the portal, and into the ghost zone.

Danny momentarily considered that it was a trap, but he honestly couldn't see a point for the hats, so he let them lead him through the ghost zone to a large floating mansion.

"_There_ you are!"

Almost every ghost he'd ever fought was there, all looking strange and surreal in cheerful Christmas hats.

"Oh my, deary, you're so thin!" The Lunch Lady complained. "You need to be eating more meat!"

"You're late, Phantom!" Youngblood bounded up to him with a scowl. "It totally sucks being the only kid!"

"I... I'm sorry?" Danny gaped. A shadow fell over them. Danny looked up to see Skulker standing there.

"Merry Christmas, Ghost Child!" Skulker was actually beaming as he clapped Danny on the back so hard his knees buckled.

"This is your first Christmas as a ghost, isn't it Danny?" Spectra beamed at him, for once not sugar-coating it.

"I..."

This was insane. He'd lost his parents and his sister only a few weeks ago and here all of his worst enemies were wishing him a Merry Christmas, and treating him like friends.

"Merry Christmas, child. Do you have any wishes?"

_'Desiree?'_ Danny whirled around to see the ghost smiling at him. A sudden thought, desperate and hopeful, came to him. "Desiree... Can you..."

"I cannot bring back the dead," Desiree interrupted. She sounded almost sad. "I can create things, I can alter memories, but I cannot raise the dead."

Danny sighed, fighting back a flood of tears, and he leaned against the wall. "So... what is this truce about anyway?"

"Nobody really knows," Desiree shrugged. "It's been effect as long as I can remember. One day of peace amongst ghosts. We are solitary creatures, you know, but every once in a while, it is nice to get together as something other than enemies. It ends at sundown, but it is enough to last us."

"Relax, Dipstick," Ember slid over to them and handed him a plate of Christmas Goose. "This is the only peace you're getting for a while," she winked at him.

And so Danny forced his thoughts aside and let himself relax for the first time in a while.

* * *

Danny was exhausted when Tucker woke him up at the crack of dawn to open presents. He opened his eyes and then immediately swatted Tucker away. "Too early."

"It's Christmas, Danny!" Tucker waved his arms. "Presents!"

The blankets were thrown off. Danny shivered and curled up, "But I'm tired!"

"Why are you tired?" Tucker rolled his eyes. "You went to sleep first!"

Danny mumbled something incoherent.

"What?"

Danny raised his head and glared at Tucker. "I said that the Ghosts dragged me to a Christmas Party last night. Apparently there is a truce and Half-Ghosts are included. Now let me go back to bed."

Tucker stared at him for a few moments. "Christmas presents first. Sleep later."

"Fine fine!" Danny grumbled. He clambered out of bed, still dressed in boxers and a loose T-shirt, and stomped downstairs.

"I got him up!" Tucker called.

The Christmas tree was lit up bright and cheerful, with a multitude of presents set under it in neat piles. Danny's was as large as Tucker's, but it still hurt to know that not a single one of them was from his family. From Tucker he got a bunch of CDs, a new MP3 player from Mrs Foley, a new video game from Mr Foley, a laptop from Sam, and a selection of smaller presents from various aunts and uncles. He warily opened up the present from Vlad to discover a very expensive telescope.

"When did Vlad figure out you liked astronomy?" Tucker raised an eyebrow and tearing his eyes away from his new PDA courtesy of Sam.

Danny shrugged and moved on to the last present, hoping to get it over with and go back to bed. The wrapping paper fell away to reveal very detailed toy rocket. It seemed like something a child would like, but it was well made and expensive. Attached to it was a card.

The card was sweet and simple. Simplistic drawings of rockets and stars surrounding the large 'Merry Christmas' in the center. At the bottom was a large, sloppy doodle of a heart next to a childish D. Danny stared at the toy rocket and the sweet, childish note with a puzzled smile.

"Who is that from?" Tucker asked curiously.

Danny shrugged, though his mind was going over it rapidly, unable to come to a conclusion. "From what I can tell, a kid whose name starts with D." He stared at the note longer. Something was off, but he couldn't tell what.

"Hey mom!" Tucker waved his mother over, "Where'd this one come from?" he held up the box.

"It came in the mail," Mrs Foley replied. "Why?"

Tucker shrugged. "Looks like it came from a kid."

"A cousin?" Mrs Foley suggested. Danny shrugged, still staring at the card, specifically at the D. As Mrs Foley went into the kitchen to check on the cookies, Danny realized with horror what was off about the letter.

It may have been sloppy and childish to the point of almost being unrecognizable, and he didn't often look at it except occasionally in the mirror, but it was definitely his symbol. The one Sam made him when Desiree had made him and Tucker forget her. The symbol which, despite all odds, was still proudly on his Future Self's chest.

"Tucker, it's my symbol," Danny whispered, showing it to him. Tucker's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the note again. "Whoever sent this... They know."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I'm not really sure if I'm accurately portraying the angst, but as I am portraying it, the immediate depression of losing his parents is wearing off. He's still kinda down in the dumps, but he's getting a bit better short term. The long-term effects clearly haven't worn off, but his every-day life is starting to return to something like normal.

He's still in a bit of a daze, though. Hence him not getting overly upset about Christmas, and hence the lack of the Ghost Writer plot. Things will pick up pace and angst when Danny starts school again, and I get to write about two of my favorite episodes! Beauty Marked and King Tuck!

I know it seems kinda awkward, and... well... I can't really picture the death of your best friends parents not being awkward all the time. Every time you make a slip up there's that horrible feeling and you're like... 'Oh my god I am the world's biggest jerk.'

Thanks for the reviews! And be sure to let me know if I accidentally slip some non-American stuff into my writing. My stepmother is British and I learned to spell from a British girl, so I have some difficulty with American English. :)


End file.
